


The First Precious

by Psyga315



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The One Ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Natsuki just has one thing on her mind: "Why are the treasures we collect called Precious?"





	The First Precious

It was the ending of another adventure for the Boukengers. Natsuki happily hummed in knowing that she finally found her place among the Boukengers. Though, there was something on her mind that she couldn’t quite shake.

“Hey, Chief? Why do we call them Precious?” Natsuki asked Akashi. Complied, Akashi took her down into the basement as he led her to a vault.

“Here is the first Precious ever contained by SGS. It was called that because the monster they took it from referred to it by that name.” Akashi showed her a small golden ring resting on a red pillow.


End file.
